Fun in the office
by Q.Wright
Summary: After 3 year working for zoological society of London Deyrn and Alek are in the office. When Alek takes a break from paperwork Deryn wants to get naughty and have some fun. Not for kids and If you don't like it don't read it


Deryn knocked on the wooden door waited for a moment and then walked inside. Her boyfriend, Alek, was sitting at a desk filling out paperwork for the zoological society of London. He looked up smiled at her then had a slight frown on his face when he saw the papers in her hand. Over the last 3 years after Tesla's machine Goliath was destroyed Alek gotten taller and had a bit more muscles on him. His hair still a reddish brown but a little darker. Deryn had also changed. Dr. Barlow made her wear a skirt and a blouse whenever she was working in the office which was almost all the time. At first it was barking annoying but she discovered she could cut her trousers so they hide an inch or two under her knee high skirt. She also let her hair grow out so it was waist length. Dr. Barlow told them that they had to do some training at the office before they could be sent out on a mission about a year ago. Her hair had change from a blonde color to having streaks of brown. She hope Dr. Barlow would let them go on a mission soon because it would be harder to play Dylan when she hit puberty. Her bust had grown from an A cup to a D cup and she had her first period a few hours ago. She put the papers on the desk and then sat next to them.

"More papers for your princeliness", she said with a smile.

Alek sighed and stretched back in his chair and started to chat with Deryn. While they were chatting she felt her arouses return from when she had her period. Her pussy ached for attention and she thought Alek could have the solution of the problem.

"You look tired Alek you should probably take a break." she say.

"I've been working all morning you're probably right." he sighed.

Deryn grinned and slid into the chair with him. As she did so she grinned up against his groin and chest. Alek was about to say something but Deryn whispered for him to relax. She put her mouth to his begging permission to enter and after a moment he relented. Their tongues fought for dominates and Alek won. His tongue explored her mouth all the while Deryn kept grinding her pelvic into his grinning as she felt him grow. They disconnected lips and she slid out of her jacket and pulled down her cut trousers off but keeping the skirt on just to tease him. Alek had unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in a random corner of the room. Deryn had a stain in her panties that slowly grew and her nipples where so hard she thought they would rip a hole in her bra. Alek started to play with her breast threw her shirt and bra. When he first made contacted with her covered breasted she mewed with pleaser. Unhooking her bra threw her shirt and sliding it down so he could have better contact with her breasts he stated to play with them. Deryn let out a gasp and arched her back wanting more and Alek happy gave her more. For 5 minutes she rived, moaned and gasped until her body tensed up and she screamed as she cumed. Alek smirked and said "someone is very aroused." He bit his lip as Deryn stroked his "little" tent and smirked. She got off of Alek and took off his pants and boxers quickly. Before looking at his manhood she unbuttons the first 3 buttons of her blouse. She gasped his manhood was huge about 10 inches long and 2 inches thick looking delicious. "My My" she Purred "Your huge" she giggled as she stroked him a few minute later she stopped and began to deep through him. She swirled her tongue around the head of his manhood and scraped her teeth along the shaft. Alek gently pushed her head up and down his shaft knowing he would not last long. 3 minutes later he pushed her head down as he cumed right down her thought. She gagged slightly as all of it down. As she licked her lips savoring the salty taste of Alek's cum. She liked the taste as she cleaned his dick. Once it was standing at attention again she got up off her knees and pulled down her skirt. Her panties where soaked as she flung them into a corner. leaving her blouse fully open revealing her midriff as she straddled his manhood not penetrating but an inch from touching her. Putting her hands on Alek shoulders she slowly lowered till his head was in her as she continued until it was sheaved in side of her. When she got use to the size of him she began to go up until only the head was in her. Moaning as she went down she started to slowly bounce on Alek's lap moaning and gasping as his dick went in and out of her. Alek look at her face as she bounced. Her blue eyes were half close in bliss her hair was in a braided ponytail and curled around the left side of her neck and snaked over her left breast and went through the value between them. She had a slender flawless body that made her look sexier. As Aleks manhood continued to go in and out of her pussy her breasts where bouncing slapping her skin every time she went down. They were so round and nice Alek could not resist the temptation of licking them. He leaned forward and licked Deryns right nipple. Her eye opened wide from this unexpected new pleasure. She arched her back and gasped out something that sounded like more. Alek took some of Deryns right breast and sucked on it and used his tongue to flick and encircle her nipple. He began to bite lightly on and around her nipple and Deryn's eyes clouded with lust. Alek gave the same treatment to the left breast and Deryn thrust down on his manhood and climaxed. Her muscles tensed up as her pussy clamped down on Aleks manhood trying to milk it for its seeds. Deryn's body shook as her pussy was flooded with her seeds. As Deryn collapsed her head resting on Alek's shoulder Alek thought against the urge to cum and won. He waited for a minute as Deryn panted before putting his hands to her hips. "We are not done yet Mr. Sharp" he whispered into her ear. Deryn shivered as her lust filled mine comprehended what Alek meant. He picked her up and slowly started to move her up and down his dick. Her blouse was wet with sweat and turned her on as it stuck to her breasts making her shiver. Alek started to speed up when Deryn returned to her sitting position. She moaned his name as he trusted up to meet her. She began to kiss him until she needed air. As she broke the kiss Alek accidentally added a little too much thrust then he meant to. Deryn arched her back and moaned. "BARKING SPIDERS KEEP DOING THAT." Alek thruster harder and went faster. Deryn shuddered and screamed a silent scream of joy. Every time Alek would bring her down his manhood thruster up to meet her. Her eyes were filled with lust her breasts were bouncing with each excellent thrust up. Her ponytail was swinging from side to side. Alek knew he would cum soon. "I'm going to cum." He said. "Shit, I am cu… AAAAAHHH." the last part of Deryns sentences was cut off when Alek thruster her down hard on his manhood when he thruster hard up. She screamed as they both cumed together. Deryn slid off of Alek who was panting heavily. Deryn was lightly panting because she had Alek bounce her during round 2. As she got up slightly shaking and brought up her discarded skirt which had been lying at their feet the whole time. When it was on she looked at Alek's manhood which had went to semi hard, but it was still 5 Inches long. She grinned as she realized that he could go for another round maybe two and they certainly had the time for it. She got on her knees and cleaned Alek's manhood of cum making Alek moan. Once that was done she grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his manhood. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as she used her breasts to rub up and down his shaft. As she rubbed her breasts against his shaft she started to lick the head of his manhood. When his manhood was fully hard she started to blow him as her breasted rubbed and squeezed his manhood. Alek soon said "I'm Cumming" and Deryn opened her mouth showing him where she wanted it. There was so much she had to close her mouth because it was too full. When it was over she has cum all over her face, there were a few streaks on her breasts. When her eyes open Alek was offering his hand and she took it. She shakily stood up and noticed how much cum was on her. Alek was making space on his desk when he turned around he saw her cleaning herself off. Her body was pivoted towards him her back was slightly arched and she was wiping the last bits of cum off her face with her fingers. After it was all off she started to lick the digits clean dam she was sexy. When she was done her eyes fixed on his manhood. She purred "you're still hard." Alek motioned her to lie on the table. Her eyes got wide as her lust filled brain understood what he wanted. She walked towards the desk and laded down the length of the desk on her back. Alek hiked the skirt up so her pussy was reviled. He placed the head of his manhood and rubbed it against the opening of her pussy. Deryn moaned and wrapped her legs around Alek's waist wanting him to fuck her senseless. Alek relenting shoved his manhood into her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion then began rive and moan aloud as he thruster into her fast and hard. Her breasts being free from restraint bounced wiledly from side to side and there was a slapping sound from Alek's sack hitting her ass. She groaned "HARDER I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME H... AAAAAHHHHH." She screamed as Alek pounded into her pussy. Her eyes were soon glazed with lust and she began to drool at Alek's thrusts. Alek placed his hands at her hips and started to pull and push her body to his thrusts. Her eyes went wide and she started to grin. Alek started to speed up to his maximum pace and thruster as hard as he could. As her body rived she moaned, panted and cooed. His manhood felt like it was bigger than 7 inches more like more like the manhood of a tigress. She loved the feeling of it in her stretching the walls of her pussy. The area around her pussy was numbing unable to feel anything but pleaser thanks to Alek's thrusts. He started to lean down and took a part of her left breast into his mouth without slowing down the thrusts. Her eyes rolled back into her head slightly as Alek lightly bit and tugged her nipple. She screamed and climaxed. As Deryn fell from her height her walls contracted and tried to milk his manhood for its seeds. He came inside her. She smiled widely as he came out of her. Her smile widened even more when she saw that his manhood was still hard. She took off her blouses and skirt. She then turned to Alek who was sitting in the chair panting. Her braided hair went over her right shoulder and her left hand spun the end in small circles. She smiled naughtily and beckoned him forward with her index finger. "I need that big manhood in my ass" she wined as she sexily swayed her hips showing Alek her ass. She lightly spanked her ass making her cheeks jiggle as she bent over the table. Alek got up and went over to her. He positioned himself to enter her and then slowly inserted himself in her ass. He was amazed at how tight it had to use a lot of his strength to sheath himself in her. As he was sheathing himself in her Deryn thought he had grown to the size of a barking elephantine. She wondered if he would fit in her petite ass. When it was fully sheathed Alek let Deryn adjust the girl was so tight Alek could not believe that he could fit in her. Because she was so tight Deryn felt that Alek's manhood had grown to be 10 ½ inches long and 3 inches wide. She started to move her hips showing him she was ready. Alek then swiftly started to thrust in and out of her using all of his strength. Deryn caught by surprise moaned and gave a little cry of joy. This encouraged Alek to speed up. Part of her mind said "these thrusts are the same strength as the thrusts he did at the end of the first time he came inside me. Deryn's mind and body agreed that they liked it when Alek got rough. Smack! Deryn yelped as pain flared in her right ass cheek. Alek had just spanked her. She was about to tell him stop but he spanked her left cheek. To her surprise she enjoyed both spankings and when Alek spanked her right cheek again she squeaked out "harder!" Alek happily spanked her harder without slowing down or changing the strength in his thrusts. Deryn gasped out "I've been a bad little girl punish me till I become a sweet little girl! I want it. I want it." Alek spanked her till her ass was bright red. Deryn was in heaven. She was sweating and her body was writhing with pleasure. She was panting with her tongue hanging out. Her eyes slightly closed as she cooing and moaning softly loving the pleasure of his thrust. He grabbed her hair and then forcing her shakily to her feet. She was then turned to a mirror on the desk so you could her her body. Her legs where crossed showing her hairless pussy. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust and her ponytail was over her right breast and down in the value between them. "You looked so Sexy in this position I wanted to see you cum like this." Alek whispered. He then started to poke 3 fingers in her pussy making her arch her back as he continued to pound her from behind. Deryn moaned and then climaxed her ass clenched around Alek's manhood so tight he cummed in her. Soon Deryn was laying on the floor her legs to wobbly to stand up for a bit. Alek was beginning to dress himself and afterwards helped her with her own clothes. When she put her jacket on Alek helped her up. She grinned at him naughty and said "My apartments at 6:00 don't be late." With Count Volger gone for a few days and tomorrow they both were given 3 days off she was going to have fun with Alek a lot. "I look forward to it Miss. Sharp." Alek said.


End file.
